Losing True Love
by TryxterWolfe
Summary: What if Bella had a terrible secret? One that would tear her away from Edward, the love of her life, and give her a new life with someone she loathed. Just a oneshot, but could be used in a future story! ExB, BxOC. Rated M for certain situations!
1. Losing True Love

((I don't really know when this is based. I guess after Twilight but before New Moon. I haven't really thought that part out, yet. Well, enjoy my one-shot! 

Disclaimer: I don't own those chars... well, none but Zan. I luff him. Even though he's portrayed as the bad guy in this fic. He's usually not... Anyways, I also own Wolires and the plot. But NOT Edward and Bella... I'll stop yabbering, now! Read on!))

- - - - - - - - -

As I sat, staring into the golden eyes of the boy before me, I almost shuddered, but kept my frozen posture. I was afraid to move, not wanting to provoke any moment on his part, either. But my eyes betrayed me, releasing a single small tear that slid soundlessly down my cheek.

"Bella..." Edward whispered gently, his eyes full of pain and worry. He looked as if his world was crashing down in those beautiful eyes.

His voice snapped me out of my daze, and I ran for it. I bolted through the woods, leaping gracefully, for the first time in my life, over fallen trees and low shrubs. Gaining speed, I hurdled over a short three-foot sapling with the precision and power of a professional athlete.

Glancing behind me, I saw Edward giving chase, calling my name as we ran, begging me to stop.

He couldn't know why I was breaking it off. He couldn't realize the truth. If I let us be together, he would find out about my secret and where would we stand, then? I could never be a true vampire with him. We could never live together, forever, in every literal sense of the word.

"Bella!" Edward shot around me, moving to catch me against his chest. I grabbed his shoulder at the last moment, using my momentum to summersault me over his head. I landed so softly, it was almost as if I had just lightly stepped around him.

Pain stabbed my heart as I weaved through the trees and into a clearing. I paused at the edge of the meadow. Just as I did, a pair of hands grabbed me around the shoulders, holding me like a steal bear trap.

"No!" I screamed, thrusting my elbows out and snapping his grip on me. I whipped around only to see Edward's face twisted in disbelief. He rubbed his wrists where he had been gripping with his hands.

"Tell me what's going on," he demanded. His bronze hair was wind-swept, his eyes blazing with confusion, curiosity and pain.

I didn't answer, my words caught in my throat.

"How can you run so fast? I could barely hear you through the woods..." he said.

"I..." I tried, but my words still wouldn't come.

"Bella, answer me!" he cried, reaching out to shake my shoulders.

"I'm a wolire!" It just spilled out, like a trap door was released and all of my pain and fear flooded into the air. "I was bitten and now I'm a-"

"What?"

"I didn't want this! I wanted to be a vampire, just like you! I wanted to be with you forever! I still do! But how can you love someone who's not even one of your species!"

"Bella.."

"Get away from me, Edward!" I snapped, pushing him away. The power of my shove sent him flying into a tree, splintering the wood like it was hit by a wrecking ball. "We can't be together, anymore! It's over!"

Turning away, I went to run into the moonlight that shone brightly into the meadow. But a small murmur caught my ear. If I were human, I would have missed it.

"Don't leave me, Bella," he spoke softly. "I love you."

Tears broke out from my eyes, flowing freely down my face. I turned to face him, glaring.

"And I love you," I said, "But it's over. I have a responsibility to my pack..."

"Your pack?"

"I'm the... m-mate of the alpha," I sobbed, trying to keep my words clear. "Destiny says that he and I are to lead the pack and-"

"What about my destiny?!" he roared, leaping up. He tackled me to the ground before I had a chance to flee. "What about what I want?! You're all I am, Isabella Swan! If you leave, I don't have a reason to live!" He hugged me tightly into the tall grass, pinning me to the ground as he spoke.

"I... I can't," I croaked, "If I don't leave..."

"What?! What will happen? Are you afraid of being happy? Are you afraid of being with me?!" he demanded, sitting up enough to see my eyes. I knew they told my story.

"No," I squeaked.

"Then what is it?!"

"I'm afraid of you being killed..." I rolled to my stomach as he moved to sit next to me. "They... if I don't join them, they're going to... kill you. They'll kill Alice, Esme, Carlisle... everyone. Even Charlie... They want me for my power and my destiny. If I don't go, they'll destroy any other destiny I could ever have."

"They can't hurt me," Edward soothed, but I pushed him off.

"I've seen what they can do," I shuddered at a memory. The old vampire's screams still echoed in my mind.

"How many are there?"

"Don't ask me things like that," I snapped. "If I say anything more, they'll kill you whether or not I go with them."

"I can help." His face softened, his eyes staring deep into my own. His gaze trapped me for a moment, weakening my walls that I had tried so hard to build around my heart in the past few weeks.

"Stop it!" I screamed, moving to run. Snatching my arm, he rolled me to my back, holding my arms firmly around my chest. It almost felt as if I was hugging myself. "Get off me!"

"I'm not letting you give up on us!" he whispered, "Not on something as stupid as this!"

"You don't get it?!" I screamed, "I'm leaving!"

"Out of fear!" he accused, "You can't just go if you're scared for me!"

"You left me once, just because you wanted to keep me safe," I said quietly, "How is this any different?"

He sat back, almost as if I had slapped him in the face.

"That's not fair."

"Isn't it?" I growled, trying to mask my pain in anger. I was lucky that my eyes weren't welling up on me, betraying my cold expression. "You left and took every trace that you had ever existed. You left me cold and empty. I was a damn zombie, because you felt that I was in too much danger if you were around me."

"Then you know how I feel," he said, turning to glare at me.

"And you know how I feel, and why I have to do this."

"I'm not letting you go."

"You have no choice in the matter!" I yelled, shoving him away. I leapt up, leaping high into the air of the meadow. Flipping back, I landed lightly on the ground twenty feet away from him. He stood, looking at me with so much emotion, I couldn't decipher it all.

"There is always a choice," he said, almost as loud as the soft wind that rustled through the tall grass around us.

"I wish that were true," I said back. Finally the tears flowed down my cheeks, renewing the dried rivers from before.

"I love you, Bel-"

"Goodbye, Edward." I closed my eyes, smoke swirling around me. I opened them just in time to see Edward's panic-stricken face rushing at me. But he was too late as his arms swept through me as if I were just part of the smoke I was surrounded in. He landed heavily on the ground behind me, twisting to look back at me as I disappeared. And then, he was gone.

- - -

I sat on my bed at Charlie's house. It wasn't home anymore. Soon, Zan and I would be running away with the pack to start in a new location. Somewhere more quiet, where I could practice my abilities and 'not be bothered by those damn vampires', he always says.

"Cubs," a familiar voice spoke from my doorway. I didn't turn as Zan stepped in, closing the door after himself. "How did he take it"

"Why do you care?" I growled, turning away from him to sit on my bed. I lowered myself to my side and curled my knees up to my chin.

"I need to know if he's going to come after my family"

"I... I don't know," I spoke softly, gripping my shins tightly. I dug my face into my knees, wishing I could just curl up and disappear. I didn't want to hurt him, but I had to. I was chosen. I had to be this... monster... or the ones I loved would pay for my selfishness.

"You didn't tell him to stay away?" he prodded at me, his tone nearing annoyance.

"Oh course I did!" I snarled, turning to look at him. He towered over me, his head full of semi-wet wavy black hair. His dark brown eyes almost glared down at me as I cleared my throat to speak. "He's... not coming after me."

"I hope you're right," he said, sitting down next to me. Shrugging off his jacket, he threw it onto my desk's chair, and then moved to lie down next to me. I instinctively went to slide away from him, but his arm was around me instantly.

He pulled me closer, rolling me over to face him. Taking my chin, he angled my face up to meet his.

"I will make you happier than you would ever have been with him."

"I doubt it," I whispered just before he pulled me up to kiss him. I locked my jaw shut, not wanting anything to do with his touch. But I couldn't stop him as he gripped the hair on the back of my neck, yanking it hard enough for me to gasp. He took his opportunity to plunge his tongue into my mouth, my stomach queasy from the feeling of betrayal. This shouldn't be him. It should be Edward, kissing me passionately and gently. Granting me enough to make my legs wobble and my stomach flutter with butterflies.

But Zan, he didn't kiss me like Edward. Not even close. He was rough, forceful and took what he wanted when he wanted it. I was lucky enough, for now, that he only wanted to kiss me. Who knew how he would treat me once he wanted to progress to a much more physical stage of our twisted relationship.

As if reading my mind, he pinned me to my back, rolling on top of me. He slid his thigh between mine, rubbing it forcefully against my crotch.

"What are you doing?!" I whispered, panic setting off an alarm in my brain. It screamed that everything was wrong. All I could do was yell back at it to shut up.

He didn't answer me as he slid me higher up the bed, taking our feet from the floor. I felt my head hit my pillows, making my fingers grip tightly on his upper arms. My heartbeat raced, pounding in my ears.

_ Don't Bella!_ Edward's voice cried in my head. _Get him off you!  
_

_ I'm sorry,_ I sobbed softly to him. _I can't. He'll hurt you.  
_

_ Please, Bella!_ he begged. _Don't let him do this! Please!_

_ I'm sorry..._ was all I could say as Zan started to unbutton my blouse. He hot fingers traced up my stomach, almost touching my chest. He kissed me again, then pulled away to watch his fingers dance along the remaining buttons of my shirt. Panic started all over again, Edward's voice growing to where it was as if he was screaming in my ear. I gripped the comforter, trying to keep my mouth shut. What if I did ask him to stop? Would he hurt me? Would he blame Edward and try to kill him so I would give it up?

_ Bella! Please!  
_

"Zan," I said, trying not to cry, "Please, don't. I'm... I'm not ready." He looked up into my eyes that were swollen with unshed tears.

"You're right," he said, pulling his hand away. I grabbed at my shirt, pulling it back around me and quickly, with shaky hands, started to rebutton. "I shouldn't make you do this. Not yet."

It occurred to me that my excuse was only going to work for this one time. "Not yet?" I asked, fearing his answer.

"There's a time and a place for everything," he smiled at me, gently. He pulled me forward, giving me a small kiss on the lips, then on the forehead. He then turned away, grabbing his coat and thudding heavily from my room. I didn't move until I heard a car start up and squeal out of the driveway.

It was right then I started to sob so hard, I couldn't take in any breath. I clutched a pillow, my tears staining the sheet covering it. I cried so hard, I almost felt as if I was going to pass out. My life was over. I was forced onto a path that I would never join me with Edward, again. My mind, my body shut down on me. It was almost like a fainted, but I think I had fallen asleep from being so exhausted from the pain. The last thing I remember thinking was, _I'll miss you... Edward..._

- - - - - - - - -

((Just for you all who like Edward and Bella drama. :) I tried to keep them in character and gave you a taste of a new one. What's a Wolire, you ask? Well, I actually have a history and a plot and a whole thing with those. It's well thought-out, I must say. Maybe, if I get bored at work, again, I'll make a prequel story to this chapter, and explain how Bella came to be a 'monster' and who this Zan character is. And also what Wolires are. Man, this just might be a lot of work ahead!

Riley))


	2. Update

I decided that I'm going to keep this as a one-shot. I don't have the patience for it, I guess. I probably wouldn't update it almost weeks at a time. And we all know how frustrating that can be!

So, alas, I shall be keeping this little spurt as a one-shot. Sorry, all!

Maybe, just maybe, if I get bored enough, I'll do how Bella came to be a Wolire. Maybe. Lol.

Thank you for those who reviewed!

Riley


End file.
